Este Amor
by hanna19
Summary: Porque el amor que se llega a sentir por una persona puede ser tan grande que las palabras no alcanzan para definir ese sentimiento. Advertencia Lemmon Esta serie no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores.


Este amor

_Porque a veces las palabras no alcanzan para demostrar lo mucho que se puede llegar a amar a alguien y las acciones son las únicas formas de demostrarlo._

Era una hermosa noche en las tierras de Ooo, la luna brillaba con toda su intensidad que era acompañada por las estrellas que se observaban en el oscuro cielo.

Esa era una noche ideal para una fiesta o celebración, que se estaba realizando en este momento en el dulce reino, conmemorando todas las hazañas hechas por el héroe de esas tierras, salvando tanto a este como a otros reinos durante todo este tiempo, dicho héroe se trataba de Finn el humano, que desde los 12 años había arriesgado su vida para salvar a todas las criaturas de ese lugar y que ahora con la edad de 18 años seguía realizando. Peor sorprendentemente en la fiesta que era realizada para el joven, su anfitrión ya no se encontraba en dicha celebración, ya que al parecer este se había escapado unos minutos después de que el baile empezara sin que nadie notara su ausencia.

En un lugar alejado de donde se efectuaba dicha fiesta, precisamente en una cueva donde se encontraba la casa de la reina vampiro, se podía observar en la entrada del hogar como dos personas se besaban intensamente, como si ese acto no tuviera fin, esos dos individuos se trataban de Marceline la reina vampiro y de finn el héroe de todo Ooo, que se besaban de manera apasionada y algo salvaje.

Luego de que estos entraran en la casa, el chico volvió a besar con pasión a la vampiresa mientras la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla mas a su cuerpo, por otro lado la peli negra rodeaba sus brazos sobre el cuello del muchacho correspondiendo con la misma intensidad el beso que este le daba.

Los minutos pasaron y sin darse cuenta en que momento subieron a la habitación de la chica, el rubio la tumbo sobre la cama sin acortar distancia y poniéndose arriba de ella para continuar degustando de los labios y la boca de la mujer mientras que con sus manos recorría el esbelto cuerpo de la vampira, pero de un momento a otro el joven se canse de saborear los labios de la mujer para posar su atención en la piel de su cuello, que a pesar de sentirse fría era suave al tacto del joven que besaba y lamia con fervor su cuello, especialmente la zona en donde la inmortal tenia las marcas de mordida. Marceline ante las caricias que le proporcionaba el humano solo pudo atinar a dejar escapar algunos gemidos de placer mientras acariciaba el cabello del chico, pero ella no se quedaría atrás, ya que luego de deshacerse del saco negro y la corbata de moño que formaba parte del smoking del chico, esta empezó a desabotonar su camisa dejando ver su esculpido torso.

El rubio al percatarse que la vampira le estaba quitando la camisa, este imito su acción al empezar a quitarle de a poco el vestido negro entallado, especialmente en el área de los pechos, que la hacía ver provocativa. Luego de unos instantes el chico por fin pudo deshacerse del vestido de la chica arrojándolo a alguna parte del piso de la habitación, para dejar el cuerpo de la vampira al descubierto, con escasa ropa que consistía en un juego de ropa interior de encaje negro que la hacía verse más sensual de lo que ya era.

El muchacho al contemplar esa imagen que se encontraba debajo suyo, que era adornada por sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello negro un poco alborotado no pudo evitar decir:

Finn: Hermosa….eres tan hermosa marcy – dijo el humano que la miraba con deseo de poder explorar tan cautivante figura.

El chico no tardo de salir del asombro que le causaba la belleza de la chica, para luego volver a besar sus labios introduciendo su lengua en su boca que la mujer correspondió, luego bajo por su cuello, luego por su clavícula hasta llegar a sus pechos que era cubiertos por esa prenda negra que representaba un inconveniente para lo que el chico pretendía y que no espero mucho tiempo para intentar quitarle dicha prenda a la mujer, pero se le dificultaba hacerlo ya que después de varios intentos no podía quitarle la dichosa prenda a la peli negra, y el joven comenzaba a fastidiarse en desafío que implicaba el deshacerse de ese sostén. La vampiresa se percató de que el joven tenía ciertas dificultades con esa parte de su ropa interior, entonces decidió ayudarlo para continuar con el mágico momento que estaban viviendo:

Marceline: valla al parecer puedes derrotar a cualquier clase de monstros pero no puedes deshacerte de un simple sostén – dijo la inmortal con un tono de burla en su voz, para luego agregar – déjame ayudarte héroe – le dijo seductoramente mientras ayudaba al rubio a quitarse esa dichosa prenda.

Luego de lograr que la prenda superior de la vampira se deslizara por sus hombros hasta caer al suelo, la imagen que dejaba al descubierto solo hizo que el deseo del humano por poseerla se hiciera más grande. El rubio rápidamente dirigió una de sus manos a unos de los firmes pechos de la chica mientras que con su boca empezaba a lamer y mordisquear su otro pecho, y su mano libre recorría las torneadas piernas de la mujer, esta al sentir las nuevas caricias que le daba su "amigo" le provocaba un placer que nunca antes había experimentado en sus más de 1000 años de vida, haciendo que sus gemidos empezaran a hacerse más notorios que solo provocaban que joven deseara más de ella.

Con vos entrecortada pronunciaba su nombre:

Marceline: F-finn – nombraba al chico de manera que resultaba cautivante para este.

Pasaron unos minutos en que el joven masajeaba y mordisqueaba los senos de la vampiresa y su otra mano recorría sus muslos, pero el humano quería más, quería seguir descubriendo los lugares más recónditos y privados del cuerpo de aquella inmortal que lo tenía completamente cautivado y sin esperar que ella se lo pidiera, el muchacho descendió por sus pechos, pasando por su vientre hasta llegar a la única prenda que queda en el cuerpo de aquella mujer, dejando atrás un camino besos y caricias lleno de lujuria y pasión, pero al intentar quitarle la última prenda a la mujer, está en un rápido movimiento se puso encima de el mientras le susurraba seductoramente al odio:

Marceline: ahora me toca hacerte disfrutar a ti héroe – dijo con una sonrisa pícara para luego morder el lóbulo derecho del chico provocando que este soltara un pequeño gemido y al escucharlo la peli negra, esta no tardo en terminar de quitar su camisa para luego recorrer con sus manos el torso del muchacho, explorándolo desde su pecho hasta su abdomen pasando por cicatrices que algunas batallas le había dejado, deteniéndose en estas para tocar con la yema de sus dedos y luego besarlas con dulzura, todas esas caricias hacían que el chico se volviera loco de pasión dejando escapar algunos roncos gemidos mientras pronunciaba su nombre:

Finn: M-marcy….marcy – pronunciaba el rubio el nombre de su amada, haciendo que esta quisiera más de él, ya que ella ahora besara apasionadamente en cuello del muchacho dejando a su paso algunas q otras marcas de mordidas.

Pero la mujer no se conformaría con eso ya que de un momento a otro paro de besar el cuello de ese hombre que la tenía tan cautivada para dirigir sus manos al cinturón del pantalón de este, y con una voz sexi y juguetona le dijo :

Marceline: valla al parecer alguien está muy feliz de verme héroe – dijo la mujer dirigiendo su mirada a la entrepierna del muchacho, donde se podía ver notorio bulto en esa zona – parece incomodo déjame ayudarte – dijo para luego desprender el cierre del pantalón y quitárselos dejando al descubierto sus boxes azules, la chica ante tal imagen sonrio con picardía pero al intentar hacer algo más, el rubio la tomo de los brazos haciendo que vuelvan a su anterior posición, estando el sobre ella le dijo:

Finn: ahora me toca mi reina – dijo mirándola con lujuria y deseo, el mismo deseo que veía en el brillo de ojos de la chica.

Y sin esperar demasiado el joven volvió a saborear sus labios, para luego bajar por la parte superior de su cuerpo, recorriéndolo con sus manos, haciendo que a la cercanía de sus cuerpos, sus intimidades rozaran por sobre las telas de sus prendas, provocando gemido de excitación en ambos seres. Cuando el joven llego hasta esa última prenda, antes de realizar movimiento alguno, el chico dirigió su mirada al sonrojado rostro de la mujer y con una vos llena de amor le pregunto:

Finn: ¿estas segura de esto marcy? si quieres podemos parar – le decía el muchacho de manera tranquila, esperando la respuesta de la mujer.

Esta al escuchar lo que le había preguntado el humano, acerco su rostro al de ella y beso suavemente sus labios para luego decirle:

Marceline: claro que estoy segura de esto finn, te amo y quiero ser solamente tuya y que tu seas mío también – le dijo la vampiresa acariciando el rosto del rubio con su mano.

El chico ante tal acción solamente sonrió y beso con el mismo cariño a la inmortal para después decirle:

Finn: lo que tú digas mi reina – y acto seguido el joven empezó a deshacerse de esa última prenda de la mujer, para después quitarse luego la suya.

Luego de haberse deshecho ya de las últimas prendas de ambos, este se posiciono en la entrada de la chica, haciendo que ella abriera sus piernas y las acomodara rodeándolas sobre las caderas del rubio, esperando a que este hiciera el primer movimiento que no se hizo esperar.

Lentamente empezó a hacerse paso por el húmedo interior de la peli negra, provocando que esta dejara escapar un leve gemido de dolor que no tardo mucho tiempo en convenirse en grandes sensaciones de placer, pero el joven se percató del dolor que sentido al comienzo la vampira, y este preocupado le pregunto:

Finn: ¿Marcy estas bien? ¿ Te duele?

Marceline: no, no te preocupes por mi héroe yo estaré bien, es más creo que nunca antes me había sentido tan bien como ahora…te amo finn – le dijo dulcemente la mujer, haciendo que el muchacho se acercara a su rostro para besarla una vez más y decirle:

Finn: y yo a ti marcy, te amo

Acto seguido el joven empezó a penetrar lentamente a aquella mujer que en algún momento fue su amiga pero que ahora era la dueña de su corazón y de todo su ser. Sus embestidas comenzaron siendo lentas pero llenas de pasión, haciendo que estos dos gimieran extasiados ante la grata sensación de placer que le producía aquel acto tan íntimo y lleno de amor, pero luego de unos minutos sus cuerpos pedían más y así se lo hizo saber la vampira al humano:

Marceline: f-finn por-por favor – decía la mujer que respiraba entre cortadamente pero con cierto toque de deseo en su voz.

El rubio al escuchar la suplicas de la chica, empezó a acelerar el ritmo de las embestidas haciéndolas más salvajes, provocándole más placer que antes, haciendo que sus respiraciones se agitaran más, que sus mejillas se sonrojaran intensamente, que sus cabellos se alborotara y provocando que el calor de sus cuerpos aumentaran haciendo que el sudor de sus cuerpos se mesclaran en un aroma que desprendía pasión, lujuria y amor.

Los minutos pasaron y sin darse cuenta estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, ya que el joven sentía como las paredes internas de la chica lo estrujaban sin piedad pero a la vez haciéndolo sentir tan bien estar en el cálido interior de la chica, provocándole grandes oleadas de placer; por su parte la mujer podía escuchar el corazón de su amante latir desbocadamente, su respiración que se con cada minuto que pasaba se agitaba mas y su sexo palpitar en su interior, haciendo que esta se aferrara más a al cuerpo de él, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de este.

Cuando ambos sintieron que el tan ansiado momento se acercaba, unieron sus labios una vez más y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

Finn/ Marceline: ¡te amo ¡ - para luego dejar una gran oleada de placer recorriera sus cuerpos.

El joven sintió como en ese momento las paredes internas de la mujer se contraían por última vez, provocando que este dejara escapar un ronco gemido para luego impregnar el interior de la chica con su esencia, que esta sintió como un calor intenso recorriera todo su vientre.

Luego de eso el chico salió lentamente de la entrada de la vampiresa para luego dejarse caer exhausto en la cama a su lado, mientras la peli negra cubría sus cuerpos desnudos con una sábana.

Se miraron mutuamente, se besaron por última vez para luego decir:

Finn: te amo y siempre te amare marcy- le decía el joven con una cálida sonrisa en so rostro.

Marceline: y yo a ti héroe, te amare por toda la eternidad – dijo ella para luego acomodarse al lado de su amado poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de este, mientras el joven abrazo su cuerpo, acercándola más a él para luego ambos cerrar sus ojos vencidos por el cansancio y el sueño.

Y pensar que jamás en sus vidas estos dos seres llegarían a estar en una situación parecida a esta, pensaban que serían grandes amigos para siempre, pero con el paso del tiempo ese cariño y aprecio que sentían el uno por el otro cambio hasta volverse en un sentimiento más fuerte que la amistad, un sentimiento que iba más allá de la simple atracción sexual….un sentimiento intenso llamado amor, que ahora quedaba plasmado en ese acto que acababan de realizar, uniendo sus cuerpos y corazones en uno solo para toda la eternidad.

Hola otra vez, aquí les traigo un nuevo one-shot algo diferente a mis otros escritos jeje digamos que quería probar que tal me iba con este género, además de que ya tenía la idea en mi cabeza hace tiempo que se me ocurrió escuchando al grupo maroon 5 y la canción que se titula "This Love", así que bueno espero q sea de su agrado.

Nos vemos.


End file.
